Hier bitte Namen einfügen!
by TiliaofAnkh
Summary: Eine Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk … Auch dieses Jahr hat Kommandeur Mumm von der Stadtwache viel zu tun: einen Mord aufklären, mit seinem Disorganizer, Zauberern und Geistern fertig werden und trotzdem ein Familienleben führen! Nebenbei auch noch den Tod verkraften, der ihm trotz allem zu vermitteln sucht: Keine Angst vor dem Schnitter! Rated: K My first story - please review!
1. - PROLOG -

HBNE – Prolog

- Hier bitte Namen einfügen! -

Eine Geschichte über die Scheibenwelt

Nach Terry Pratchett

Dies ist die Scheibenwelt.

Sie ist flach und ruht auf dem Rücken von vier Elefanten, die von der Sternenschildkröte Groß-A'Tuin durchs All getragen wird. Wenn man sie betrachtet, so erblick man … _viele _Städte. Eine dieser Städte heißt Ankh-Morpork.

Und in Ankh-Morpork gibt es lauter Dinge, die ein normaler, Rechtschaffender Mensch – meist gut zu erkennen an der ordentlichen Kleidung, der Hornbrille und de vollkommen durchschnittlichen Aussehen – lieber gemieden hätte:

Lange, schmutzige Gassen, immer währendes Chaos, Gilden für alles, Zauberer, Trolle und Zwerge, sowie Vampire, Werwölfe, kleine Verkäufer namens „Treibe-mich-selbst-in-den-Ruin Schnapper mit der verhängnisvollen Abkürzung T.M.S.I.D.R. Schnapper, Alchimisten, Assassinen, Verbrechen an jeder Ecke, gelegentlich auch Drachen und –

Oh, und auch noch Leute wie Samuel Mumm.


	2. Chapter 1

Kommandeur Sir Samuel Mumm, Herzog von Ankh, schlug die Augen auf.

Es hörte sich natürlich viel besser an, wenn man die Titel wegließ: denn dann gab es nur noch … Mumm. Und Sam Mumm war ein einfacher Mann, tätig bei der Stadtwache von Ankh – Morpork, verheiratet und einen Sohn.

Das war alles. Zumindest war das Sam Mumm – aber _mit _den Titeln sah die Sache schon wieder anders aus; denn mit ihnen war er der Herzog von Ankh, Kommandeur der Stadtwache, verheiratet mit der Herzogin von Ankh, Lady Käsedick, und der Bewacher des Königlichen Teils. Immer wieder, wenn er sich dies alles in Erinnerung rief, überkam ihn das deutliche Gefühl, dass sich jemand einen schlechten Scherz erlaubt hatte, und zwar jemand, dem es eindeutig an einer großen Ecke Humor mangelte.

Er blinzelte. Sonnenlicht tropfte ins Zimmer.

Mumm seufzte und schloss die Augen. Von unten, von der Straße drang bereits die charakteristische Geräuschentwicklung von Ankh-Morpork.

Ein neuer Tag. Und vermutlich auch neue Verbrechen. Er atmete tief ein und aus und sammelte sich. Alles in ihm sagte nun: „Ich bin Mumm – und sie alle sollen sich warm anziehen!" Mit diesen aufbauenden Gedanken in der Rückseite seines Kopfes erhob er sich und wankte in das Badezimmer. Auf dem Schemel neben der Wanne hatte Wilikins ihm schon saubere Kleidung bereitgelegt. Das heiße Wasser entspannte Mumms Muskeln und ließ ihn endgültig wach werden.

Während er sich nach dem Bad rasierte, las Wilikins ihm aus der _Times _vor – ein Umstand, mit dem Mumm sich noch immer nicht abgefunden hatte.

„So wie es scheint, ist momentan ein Zustand des scheinbaren Friedens in Ankh-Morpork eingetreten, Herr. Sie _suchen_ nach Dingen, mit denen sie die Zeitung füllen können – ich lese hier solche Sachen wie „Wiesel als Wappentiere gestattet" oder „Kampf dem Vitalismus! – Ein Interview mit Reg Schuh, ehrenamtlicher Zombie und Obergefreiter der Stadtwache". Derzeit scheint es an Nachrichten zu mangeln, Herr."

Mumm schnaubte und nahm die schwierige Stelle unter der Nase in Angriff. „Das wird sich bald ändern."

* * *

„Sam, denkst du daran, dass wir heute Abend zu der Party von Lady Selachii eingeladen sind?"

„Ja, Schatz."

„Ich werde Wilikins bitten, dir deine Uniform bereit zu legen."

„Ja, Schatz?"

„Und den Helm."

„Mit Federn?" Mumms Blick gewann etwas Verzweifeltes. Sybils Blick war eisern.

„Ja, Sam, auch mit Federn."

„_Muss _ich dorthin?"

„Sam! Du warst schon letzte Woche bei dem Empfang nicht da, weil du _ganz plötzlich _gerufen wurdest, um bis spät in die Nacht irgendeinem Verbrecher nachzujagen! Du kamst um drei Uhr morgens nach Hause."

Mumm seufzte. „Ja, schon gut. Ich werde kommen."

Sybil lächelte gewinnend. „Wir müssen nicht lange bleiben, keine Sorge."

Sams Blick richtete sich hoffnungsvoll auf. „Ist das ein Versprechen?"

Sybil grinste. „Ja, das ist ein Versprechen.", sie nahm noch eine Gabel Spiegelei, „und dann könnten wir auch einmal einen gemütlichen Abend daheim verbringen, was hältst du davon?"

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Mumms Gesicht.

Vielleicht hieß das ja auch, dass der Helm, die Strumpfhose und der glänzende, verzierte Brustharnisch ausblieben …

* * *

„Guten Morgen, Kommandeur!"

Korporal Grinsi Kleinpo salutierte.

„Ah, Grinsi. Morgen.", murmelte Mumm geistesabwesend und tastete auf dem überfüllten Schreibtisch nach seinem Disorganizer Stachelbeere ™. Er klappte den Deckel auf und der kleine grüne Kobold sprang heraus. „Sei so gut und bring das hier in Ordnung, ja?"

Der Kobold nickte begeistert und rief: „Ja, immer zu Diensten, Hier bitte Namen einfügen! Ich mache mich sofort an die Arbeit!"

„Also, was gibt es, Grinsi?", fragte Mumm und wandte sich an Korporal Kleinpo.

„Äh …", machte Grinsi und trommelte nervös auf dem Klemmbrett, das sie in den Händen hielt. „Die Sache ist die, Herr … es … scheint momentan nicht wirklich viel los zu sein, wegen der vielen Hitze, die Leute haben wohl keine Lust, irgendwelche Verbrechen zu begehen, Herr, und deswegen … nun …" sie holte tief Luft und spulte in abnormaler Geschwindigkeit herunter: „Obergefreiter Besuch und Obergefreiter Schlappi hatten heute Morgen Dienst und sie, Herr, sie haben Nobby verhaftet." Angstvoll öffnete sie die Augen, die sie zugekniffen hatte und blickte sorgenvoll in Mumms Gesicht. Und rechnete mit der Bombe, die explodieren würde …

Mumm sprang so plötzlich von seinem Stuhl auf, dass er umfiel. „_Was?!_"

Grinsi nickte bestürzt und beobachtete Mumm nervös.

„_Wo _ist der verdammte Idiot, der sich einen Wächter nennt?"

„Äh … Obergefreiter Besuch oder Obergefreiter Schlappi?"

„Beide!"

„Äh, sie sind gerade in der Zelle, um ihn zu … _verhören_, Herr."

Doch kaum als Grinsi nur beim Wort „Zelle" angelangt war, war Mumm bereits aus der Tür geeilt.

* * *

„Obergefreiter Besuch-_die-Ungläubigen-mit-belehrenden-Bröschüren!_"

Oh-oh. Wenn Mumm sich daran erinnerte, ihn bei seinem vollen Namen zu nennen, musste er wirklich wütend sein. Angua warf Karotte einen beunruhigten Blick zu.

Die Tür schwang auf. In ihr stand ein missgelaunter, etwas erschöpfter Mumm, der erst Atem schöpfen musste, doch dann rief: „Hauptmann!"

Karotte salutierte. „Jaherr!"

„Wo _sind_ sie?"

„Äh …", machte Karotte und blickte sich suchend um, doch Mumm hatte sie bereits gesehen. Mit forschen, langen Schritten stapfte er auf die Wächter zu und beide wussten, dass sie genauso gut schon damit beginnen konnten, ihre Dienstmarken abzunehmen und hübsch zu verpacken.


	3. Chapter 2

Mustrum Ridcully, Erzkanzler der Unsichtbaren Universität (Heimat der Magie und üppigem Essen) holte tief Luft.

„QUÄSTOOOR!"

Ein kleiner, untersetzter Magier mit Brille, einem langen, schneeweißen Bart (diese Beschreibung trifft allerdings auf die Meisten Zauberer zu) und besorgtem Gesicht näherte sich ihm. „Äh, ja, Erzkanzler?"

„Was zur _Hölle war_ das?"

„Nun … ich schätze, eine thaumaturgische Explosion, Erzkanzler."

„Was soll's, hier fliegt doch ständig irgendwas in die Luft!", warf der Dekan ein.

„Was? Das waren bestimmt wieder die Studenten!"

„Wieso glaubst du das?"

„Ich weiß es, weil vorhin irgendwelche Witzbolde meinten, es wäre lustig, eine Kobra in meinem Kleiderschrank zu verstecken!"

„Tatsächlich? Hast du sie gesehen?"

„HALTET DIE KLAPPE!", schrie Ridcully und die Zauberer verstummten schlagartig. „Geht doch", brummte Ridcully und schob einen Ärmel hoch.

„Folgt mir!"

„Was? Wohin gehen wir?"

„Sieht aus, als ob wir zum Zimmer vom alten Windle …"

„Windle? Windle … WINDLE!" Ridcully hämmerte an die Tür, doch nichts rührte sich in ihrem Innern. „In Ordnung, wir gehen rein.", knurrte er und legte die Hand an den Türknauf.

„Eins, zwei, drei – HÖLLE UND VERDAMMNIS!"

Tod nahm das Stundenglas zur Hand und las den Namen.

AH, sagte er. ALBERT. MACH BINKY BEREIT.

„Ja, Herr." Sein Diener Albert stellte die Bratpfanne nicht ab, als er zum Stall ging. Tod nahm das Stundenglas erneut in die Hand. Das letzte Sandkorn rieselte gerade in die untere Hälfte.

HM, sagte Tod, WIE MERKWÜRDIG. ES GESCHIEHT NOCH EINMAL.

„Was soll das bedeuten?"

„Glaubt ihr, er ist tot?"

„_Er rührt sich nicht mehr_."

„Hat er Puls?"

„Idiot! Wie kann man einen Puls haben, wenn der Kopf einen halben Meter vom Körper entfernt liegt?"

„Keine Ahnung … hast du ihn gefragt?"

„Ach, zur _Hölle_ mit euch allen!"


End file.
